


Favola

by Mizar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar/pseuds/Mizar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In lontananza si udivano deglii zoccoli picchiettare sul terreno duro, erano diretti verso il bosco. Il cavallo bianco portava un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, si diceva anche che non avesse un cuore, non aveva mai provato sentimenti, soprattutto quello più importante: l’amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favola

In lontananza si udivano deglii zoccoli picchiettare sul terreno duro, erano diretti verso il bosco. Il cavallo bianco portava un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, si diceva anche che non avesse un cuore, non aveva mai provato sentimenti, soprattutto quello più importante: l’amore.

Il sovrano del regno gli aveva detto di recarsi nel bosco, dov’era ora diretto, per aiutare sua figlia, la fanciulla avrebbe dovuto sposarsi l’indomani. Riportandola sana e salva avrebbe ricevuto molto denaro, aveva accettato soprattutto per quello oltre che per la fedeltà verso il re.

Ora il cavalier Lorinaitis si trovava nei pressi del bosco, sguainò la spada, pronto a colpire se ve ne fosse stato bisogno. Diede l’ordine al cavallo di rallentare il passo e iniziò a scrutare il territorio circostante.

Poco dopo, un bivio si trovò davanti agli occhi del ragazzo, da una parte proveniva odor di sangue mentre dall’altra non si vedeva nulla, il cavaliere prese il sentiero oscuro.

Durante il tragitto vi erano uomini morti ma non per stenti, non per ferite, bensì per paura. Il cavaliere non pensò a nient’altro se non a quant’era stupida la gente: nessuno poteva andare oltre i propri limiti ma le persone non lo capivano.

L’iaria piano piano diventava più pulita, l’odore di morte non vi era più, i cadaveri erano spariti, segno che nessuno era mai arrivato lì, in lontananza c’era una cascata, l’ambiente era verde, i fiori erano tutti sbocciati, uccelli, conigli e altri piccoli animali giravano nel prato che si estendeva di fronte al cavaliere.

Una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e biondi, raccolti in due trecce, stava giocando con dei conigli, era lei la figlia del re.

Il cavaliere scese e si avvicinò piano a lei, la ragazza lo guardò. 

Il ragazzo si fermò un attimo, il suo cuore stava battendo all’impazzata, gli occhi della ragazza l’avevano incantato.

Il cavaliere si chinò e le sorrise, i suoi occhi verdi guardavano quelli della ragazza, la sua bellezza era pari a quella di una Dea, per la prima volta il cavaliere si era innamorato, i soldi non erano più il pensiero primario. 


End file.
